


Hell and Back

by Ishipwaytomanyships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, basically what would happen if the team ever encountered a dementor i guess, bruh idk, destiel if u squint, just an idea i woke up with at like 2am and typed this all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipwaytomanyships/pseuds/Ishipwaytomanyships
Summary: The gang is on their way to Hogwarts during their third year when the train suddenly stops. A chill falls over the car, and when two people who have been to hell and back encounter a dementor, things aren't gonna go well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah so i dont know what this is man I don't ever post fics I just woke up at midnight, wrote this and then ended it the next morning and here we go

The gang were all sitting in the Hogwarts train car, how they'd managed to fit seven thirteen year olds in one car the world may never know. Dean was the first one to feel it, with Sam close behind. Cas felt it, but luckily, the powers God had left him with kept him immune, but that only applied to the fact he couldn’t feel the cold. Cas may have still had his powers, but he was still very human in his emotions, and his eons of memories. The group could feel that the chatter and usual banter that filled the car had melted away, a chill was creeping in, bone numbing. Soon everyone in the car was sitting in a somber silence, though none knew why. Cas was the first one to realize, he turned to Gabriel

"Dementors" he said softly, with a meaningful glance towards the door. Gabriel nodded, he thankfully understood. 

Meanwhile, the screams were getting louder, or so Sam and Dean thought. Dean could see himself back on the rack, or was he the one carving? Was it him screaming or his new victim of the day? He could almost smell the burning flesh, the screaming he had long gotten used to. 

As for Sam, it was like Lucifer had never left. He was right, right there. Face peeling, wearing that damn bloodied shirt and jeans left over from his poor vessel. 

"You know you can never really escape right Sammy? I told you it was all a trick! You’re still back in the cage!" He sing songed in a voice straight out of every single one of Sam’s nightmares.

Jo was able to fight it, though she could almost sense the hell hounds just beside her. She kept twitching, fighting desperately the urge to run like hell, or to whip out her knife. She couldn't see the damn things, but there was no way in hell they were taking her again. Never. 

 

Kevin was the least affected, even though he had died, he didn't remember much. He could still see Sam in front of him though, eyes glowing blue, pain, searing pain, and then...nothing. He shuddered softly, covering his ears with his hands. 

Soon enough, everyone except the angels and the two demons, who simply looked shocked at the state of the rest of the group, were in various levels of catatonic. 

Dean had his hands over his ears, with his knees to his chest, while Sam was muttering to an invisible person beside him, gesturing angrily. He became more and more agitated in his gestures as time went on. 

Jo kept looking around and jumping at noises only heard in her head. Kevin was hunched over, hands clutched to his eyes, palms pressing against his closed eyelids.

Gabriel and Castiel had taken up post by the door. Gabriel glanced as Castiel, noticing how he kept a neutral face, but Gabriel knew his brother. No matter how “immune” they were as angels, Cas had a lot of demons, and they were getting to him. He was just able to control it. 

“You doing alright there Cassie?” Gabriel asked, he was smiling, but his voice betrayed him, it was soft and concerned. 

Cas nodded, his face didn’t change, but he straightened his shoulders, as if he was bracing for something. Gabriel had his fair share of demons, but he had made his peace with them long ago. Helps when you’re an archangel and all. He then looked over to where Crowley sat on one side of the car, and Meg on the other. They were uncharastically silent, they didn’t seem as comfortable as one might think. _Huh, I guess even Dementors give demons the chills._ Gabriel thought smugly. He turned back towards the door, and Gabriel’s eyes widened when the door opened, revealing a cloaked skeletal figure

Gabriel was about to step forward, but Cas beat him to it. He stepped right in front of the Dementor, eyes flashing with angelic grace. "These people are our charges, and therefore under our protection. You will under _NO_ circumstances come to harm them. _Understood?"_ Castiel spoke menacingly, face bared in a snarl.

Meanwhile, Gabriel just stood beside him, glaring, he would let his little bro do his alpha thing or whatever, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t back him up. He stared down the dementor, allowing his hazel eyes to shine gold. The figure didn't nod, just drifted away, but the message had been clear, and received. Gabriel closed the door with a sigh,

“Well that was exciting, I see we all fared quite well after that little trip huh?”

Cas shot him a glare, clearly not amused at his blatant sarcasm. With a huff he turned and immediately went over to Dean and sat beside him.

He began whispering quietly to him, and put his hand on his shoulder where he had left his mark all of those years ago. Gabriel took stock of the team and he decided things weren’t looking too good. 

Sam was seated next to Dean in a similar position, with his knees to his chest, but he was rocking back and forth, with his nail pressed to his palm. Slowly though, the farther the dementor went away, the better the team seemed to get.

Eventually Cas seemed to get through to Dean and he put his hands down from his ears. Kevin shook his head as if he was clearing it from a fog, removing his palms from his face slowly. Finally Jo was the first one to speak 

“Well that was downright shitty as hell”

“Literally” Sam and Dean muttered bitterly in unison. 

Other murmured assents ran through the small cabin. A few minutes later the door open and everyone tensed, expecting another dementor. Instead they were met with a haggard looking man. He looked about in his late thirties, but his eyes looked much older. 

Dean and Sam both knew the look, sometimes seen it in their own reflection. The man took out a chocolate bar of all things, and handed it to Gabriel, who was closest to the door. 

The man chuckled softly at their skeptical faces “It’s not poisoned I promise, it’ll help with the chill.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank


End file.
